Telling Your Family
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: Greg and Mycroft are now dating and they have to tell their families about their relationship. Can be read on its own or as a sequel to Blind Date and Telling Your Ex. Mystrade.
1. The Lestrades

AN: This is just basically a fic about various members of Greg's and Mycroft's families finding out about their relationship.

This can be read on its own or as a sequel to Blind Date and Telling Your Ex.

Sorry this has taken me a while to post, been busy with exams coming up. Not sure when the next chapter will be up(assignments to finish and study to do) but I'll get it up as soon as I can!

I hope you like it and let me know what you thought.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Nine months ago Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade had just been divorced from his wife, and he was miserable. Not as miserable as he had been towards the end of his marriage, but still miserable. If someone had told him that nine months from now he would've been sitting in his parent's house, introducing them to his boyfriend, he would've laughed in their faces. Firstly because, for Greg to be introducing someone to his parents, he must be serious about them; he doubted he would ever find someone like that ever again. Secondly, but most importantly, he was not gay, so he'd never even entertained the possibility that the partner he would find could be a man.

So here he was, sitting in his parent's living room, waiting for the most opportune time to tell his father that Mycroft was more than just his friend. Mycroft and Greg had been dating for six months now so he figured it was time to tell his parents about them, well his father anyway. Greg had told his mother about Mycroft even before they had started dating, which had helped him open up about his feelings towards the elder Holmes.

_Just over 6 months ago_

"_Hello, Sue speaking," said Sue Lestrade as she answered the phone._

"_Mum? Hi, it's me, Greg," replied Greg, a bit nervous about his reason for calling._

"_Hi dear, how are you? Are you OK, you sound upset?" Of course his mum would notice he had something on his mind even though he'd barely said five words._

"_I'm fine," he paused, thinking of the best way to phrase what he was trying to say, "I just… need some advice on something."_

"_Of course darling, what is it?" Greg had always loved how caring his mother was and this was one of the reasons he trusted her enough to ask her about something like this._

_"Well…" and then everything that had been on his mind lately came rushing out, "I'd been feeling miserable since the divorce and so a colleague at work set me up on a date. Things didn't exactly go as planned but I bumped into an acquaintance at the restaurant and we became friends. Now we see each other practically every day but I've…well…I've sort of developed feelings for them and I'm unsure what to do now."_

_He stopped then, taking a deep breath and waiting for his mother's reply._

"_I don't see what the problem is Greg, why don't you just tell them how you feel?"_

"_That's the problem," replied Greg, knowing what he would have to say for her to understand his dilemma, "it could ruin our friendship and I have no idea how they feel about me in return"._

"_You see each other practically every day, I'm sure she likes you as much you like her."_

"_He."_

"_What?" replied his mother, confused now, did Greg just say he?_

"_He, the person I'm talking about, he's male," Greg was holding his breath, waiting for his mother's reply. Maybe this had been the wrong way to tell her?_

"_Well he then, I'm sure he likes you as much as you like him"_

_Greg let out the breath slowly._

"_Mum, are you...umm…are you OK with the fact that he's a guy, I mean...ahh… the person I like is, well, a man?" _

_That hadn't come out of his mouth exactly as planned but he had to make sure that his mother was OK with this._

"_Of course dear, now you go tell that man how you feel."_

"_But…" His mother cut him off._

"_No buts, you obviously care a lot about him or we wouldn't be having this conversation, now go."_

_Greg smiled to himself; it was just like his mum to tell him exactly what he needed to hear. He needed the courage to tell Mycroft and this was her way of showing support which she knew he needed too. _

_It was the very next day that Greg had told Mycroft how he felt._

"Mycroft, why don't you join me in the kitchen? You can tell me all about your job," said Mrs Lestrade, rousing Greg from his thoughts.

Mycroft glanced at Greg, who nodded, before standing and following Mrs Lestrade into the kitchen.

Greg had no choice but to tell his father now that Mycroft was his boyfriend. They had already been at his parent's house for almost an hour and this was the first opportunity he'd had to be alone with his dad. His mother had obviously noticed he would prefer to tell him alone. Taking Mycroft into the kitchen was her way of telling him that it was now or never and he should just get it over with.

"Dad, I…there's something I have to talk to you about, I mean, there's something I have to tell you," Greg said nervously, after a moment of silence.

His dad looked at him curiously, silently telling him to continue. Greg could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he was breathing quickly. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Greg?" His father had noticed his hands shaking and realized something was wrong.

"I…Mycroft and I, we're a...we're a couple," he said, relieved that he'd finally got it off his chest but he now worried about his father's reaction.

He looked down, not wanting to look his father in the eye. Telling his mum had been easy because he knew how she would react. His father he was unsure about. Mr Lestrade had always been more of the silent type and could be hard to read sometimes. Greg finally glanced up at his father, bracing himself for the look of disgust that he was sure would be present on his father's face. He was surprised, and slightly confused, to see his father smiling at him.

"Are you happy?"

"What?" asked Greg, still confused.

"Are you happy?"

"I..yeah I am, happier than I've been in a long time actually," said Greg, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Well then, don't worry about it. As long as you're happy, don't worry about what other people think, you shouldn't have felt scared telling me this."

"So, you're not mad or anything then?" Greg asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. I know I may not say it often but I do love you son, and if Mycroft makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," replied his dad, smiling warmly at him.

This reaction was ten times better than Greg could've ever hoped for. He had been stressed for the past week, since his mum had convinced him it was time to tell his father. Greg and Mycroft had taken the day off work and driven the 2 hour drive to visit his parents. Upon arriving at their house, he had introduced Mycroft as a friend. If his father was confused as to why he would bring a friend on the long drive with him, he didn't mention it. Maybe he had suspected from their arrival that Greg and Mycroft were more than just friends, that's why he wasn't surprised now? Greg had told him now so it didn't matter, and his father had accepted his news so Greg was happy.

"So, does that mean you're−" Greg cut him off.

"Don't say gay, I'm not gay," said Greg, as his father chuckled at him, "I'm not, it's just Mycroft, he's different, I'm not attracted to other men, just him."

His father just laughed again, seemingly enjoying the uncomfortableness that Greg was now feeling at discussing this with his father.

Luckily Mrs Lestrade and Mycroft chose that moment to return to the living room, after probably having listened to their entire conversation. Mycroft returned to his seat next to Greg. Greg leaned over and took Mycroft's hand in his own, squeezing it slightly. Mycroft returned the pressure and smiled over at Greg.

Greg's father chuckled again and both Greg and Mycroft looked at him, curious as to why he was laughing now.

"We both know about you too now, now you just have to tell Jack and Emily."

Mrs Lestrade joined in laughing after hearing her husband's words. Greg groaned inwardly, he'd been so focused on telling his dad about Mycroft he'd forgotten that his siblings didn't know. He wondered how they would take the news that their older brother was in a relationship with a man. All he knew was that there would most likely be a lot of teasing.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to be Greg telling his siblings and later on Greg is going to meet Mummy. Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated.


	2. The Siblings

I'm sorry it has taken me this long to get this done but here's the second chapter.

Thanks to those who reviewed/favourited/alerted.

I hope you like it and let me know what you thought.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Greg had invited his siblings, Jack and Emily, around for dinner. He had to tell them about Mycroft, they were basically the last people to know that they were a couple (they were visiting Mycroft's mother next week). He was in the middle of preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. Greg took a deep breath before going to answer the door.

As soon as Greg opened the door, he was basically attacked by his younger sister who leapt into his arms, giving him a big hug.

"How on earth can you afford this place? Your girlfriend must be rich," said Emily, releasing Greg from her tight grip and grinning up at him.

"Nice to see you too Emily," Greg replied, leaning down and placing a kiss on his sister's cheek. She was the baby in the family and Greg always felt very protective over her.

Jack stepped through the door behind her and reached out to shake Greg's hand in greeting.

"Nice to see you again mate, how've you been?" asked Jack, as he shook Greg's hand.

"I've been good, come on, I'll show you two around," said Greg, smiling at his younger siblings before leading them into the house.

He took them on a quick tour of the house, careful to avoid any photos of him and Mycroft around the house; he'd rather be the one to tell them.

Greg led them back to the kitchen where his siblings took a seat at the counter while he continued cooking dinner. Mycroft was going to be home soon so he had little time left to tell them. He decided to do it sooner rather than later so the initial shock would've worn off before Mycroft showed up.

"So, you going to tell us about this new girlfriend or not?" asked Emily, getting the conversation about Mycroft started so he wouldn't have to.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "I'm curious as to how someone your age could find a new girlfriend, let alone a rich one. She's not really old is she?"

This question set both Jack and Emily off laughing, only fuelled by the disapproving look on Greg's face. After a few moments Greg's face broke into a smile and he started laughing with them.

"I'll have you know that I'm older than them actually," said Greg, as the laughter died down.

"Sure Greg, whatever you say," said Emily, getting her laughter under control.

Greg just smiled at his younger siblings before feeling that he really should just tell them.

"Did mum tell you why I invited you over?" asked Greg.

"She said you had something you wanted to tell us and that you wanted us to meet your new partner," replied Emily.

"Yeah, that's right. Suppose I should just tell you then shouldn't I? Well here goes nothing. Oh, and before I tell you, I just want to say I hope you both are okay with what I'm about to say and you should know that I haven't been this happy in a very long time," Greg said, he knew he was stalling but now the time had come to tell them he wasn't sure how to.

"Greg, come on, just tell us," said Jack, knowing that Greg was stalling from past experience.

"Okay fine, I suppose you're going to find out soon anyway. My partner, the one you're going to be meeting very soon, well…umm…I guess there's only one way to really say this, well, he's sort of a man, well, no, he is a man," Greg finished, cheeks now a dark red colour.

It's not the he was embarrassed by Mycroft or the fact that he was dating a man, it was more about being nervous about their reaction that caused his cheeks to go red.

"You're dating a man?" asked Emily, being the first to break the silence.

Greg just nodded in response, looking over at Jack who was now just staring straight ahead. He was about to ask Jack if he was alright when he burst out laughing.

Greg just looked at him confusedly, he didn't know why Jack was laughing.

"I knew you were gay!" said Jack, still trying to contain his laughter.

"Well I'm not exactly gay, it's just Mycroft, there's just something different about him," replied Greg, blushing again.

"Liar, I saw you checking out that guy on your rugby team, what was his name? Oh yeah, George,  
I saw you looking at him in his rugby uniform," Jack burst out in more laughter.

"There was one guy alright, and then I started going out with Vicki and that was the end of that," said Greg, suddenly getting defensive.

"So, what was this guy's name? Mycroft was it?" asked Emily, trying to distract her brothers and stop them from having an argument over this.

"Yeah, and he should be home any minute so I want you two on your best behaviour," said Greg, just as he heard the front door open.

He got up and quickly checked on dinner, which was now ready, and he turned to greet Mycroft as he walked into the kitchen.

Greg's whole face lit up and he grinned at Mycroft as he came through the door.

"Hey Myc," said Greg, as he made his way across the kitchen to give his partner a kiss.

"Evening Love," replied Mycroft, giving Greg a kiss before turning to Greg's siblings who were staring at the couple before them.

"You must be Jack and Emily, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Mycroft Holmes," said Mycroft, as he walked over and greeted them both with a handshake.

Dinner went quite smoothly after that, they talked and laughed and shared stories, Mycroft even opened up a bit; He wanted Jack and Emily to like him.

After they'd cleared the table, Greg went back to the kitchen to get dessert, Mycroft offering to help.

Emily sat at the table, watching the couple in the kitchen. If you'd asked her later what she remembered most about dinner that night, it wasn't the giant house or the nice meal or meeting Mycroft or even finding out that her brother was dating a man, it was seeing the couple together. Emily could tell Greg was happy-very, very happy- and it was great to see her brother like that but that was only part of it. You could tell they were a couple, just watching the two of them together. The lingering touches, the smiles shared between them and the look in their eyes when they looked at each other. Emily could tell just by looking at them, without a doubt in her mind, that Greg and Mycroft's were going to have a long and happy life together.

Mycroft and Greg served dessert and there was more small talk before it was time for Emily and Jack to leave. They thanked them for coming and Mycroft said that is was a pleasure meeting both of them. Greg received a tight hug from his sister and a kiss on the cheek before she turned to Mycroft and gave him the same. Jack shook both their hands and then they left.

As the door was closing though, she couldn't help but notice Mycroft and Greg's linked hands and the smile they shared before the door was fully closed. She could tell her brother was happy and she was thankful he'd met a man like Mycroft.

Emily left feeling happy that night. She had been worried since her brother had gotten divorced but now she could see that he was happy; Greg had found the perfect man and she couldn't be more happy about that.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter Greg is going to meet Mummy but I'm not sure when it's going to be posted but I'll try my best to get it done as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated.


	3. The Holmes's

...I'm sorry. This took waaay longer than it should've but here it is, the final chapter!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Mycroft was nervous. Today he was going to be introducing his boyfriend to his parents and he really wanted it to go well. Unlike when meeting Greg's parents, Mycroft didn't have to tell his parents he was gay since they already knew. He was however going to tell them that he intended to marry Greg sometime in the near future and that part was worrying him slightly.

Mycroft had just arrived at the Holmes manor but it was still a few hours before Greg would arrive. They had originally planned on arriving together but Greg got called into work last minute so Mycroft had decided to come early by himself. This gave him a chance to talk to his parents first, before Greg arrived.

"Darling, welcome home," said Mrs Holmes, as she opened the door, inviting Mycroft in.

"Mummy, lovely to see you again," said Mycroft, kissing his mother's cheek.

He hadn't told them he was bringing his boyfriend yet, he'd wanted to tell them in person and since Greg had been called into work now was the perfect opportunity.

"Father," greeted Mycroft, shaking his father's hand before walking further into the house.

"Now, there is someone here we want you to meet" said his mother, leading Mycroft down the hallway and into one of the many living rooms in the house. Mycroft was confused, neither of his parents had mentioned anything about someone else being there today.

"Mycroft, I'd like you to meet Julian," said Mrs Holmes, gesturing to the man before them, "Julian Harold, this is my son Mycroft."

"Hello Julian, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Mycroft, realizing why his parents were introducing them after recognizing the man's last name, "Harold as in Harold Enterprises?"

"The one and only. My father left the business to me when he passed away five years ago," said Julian, flashing Mycroft a charming smile.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Would you please excuse me for a moment?" said Mycroft, returning the smile although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course," said Julian, still smiling.

"Mother, father, could I have a word with you outside?" asked Mycroft, looking first at his mother and then at his father.

They nodded and Mycroft led his parents from the room and down the hall to his father's study.

"Mycroft, is everything okay?" asked his mother, concerned that Mycroft wasn't as excited about meeting Julian as they were.

"Are you trying to set me up with him?" asked Mycroft, getting straight to the point as he was running out of time before Gregory arrived.

"Well-" said his mother sheepishly, but his father interrupted.

"It's about time you settled down Mycroft. We have the family's reputation to think about and even Sherlock has a boyfriend so we thought it was time we found you one and who better than Julian Harold?" said Mr Holmes.

Mycroft had feared this, well not this exactly. He didn't think his parents would have found someone for him but he feared they might not accept Gregory due to him not being from a rich family. That sort of thing didn't matter to Mycroft of course but with Mycroft having been the model son and always doing what his parents wanted, he had been worried that they might oppose his decision.

"Actually, that's exactly why I came here today, to tell you that I have found someone," said Mycroft, hoping now that they would accept Gregory when they'd already picked out someone else for him.

His parents already knew he was gay, hence the guy in the other room so that wasn't the problem. The problem was the fact that he wanted his parent's approval for his choice in partner.

"I'm sure he's a nice man son, but what about Julian?" asked his mother, not giving up hope just yet.

"I don't want a strategic partnership based on money, I want to spend the rest of my life with someone I love and that's not Julian," said Mycroft.

His parents glanced at each other. They obviously thought that Julian was the better choice for Mycroft, even though they knew nothing about the man that Mycroft was talking about, but they were torn because they could see that Mycroft was a lot happier than he had been in a long time.

"Look son, we're just trying to do what's best for you," said his father, clearly not giving up on Julian yet but his mother could tell that Mycroft wasn't going to change his mind.

"I know father, and I appreciate that, I really do, but Gregory _is_ what's best for me," replied Mycroft, not backing down; Of course he wouldn't, he loved Gregory with all his heart.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. When this thing between you and "Gregory" or whatever his name is ends, will you at least consider Julian?" asked Mr Holmes, not going down without a fight.

"No father, I won't, I plan on spending the rest of my life with Gregory," said Mycroft, and his father was a bit taken aback by Mycroft's words, only just now realizing how serious his son was about this other man.

"That's one of the reasons I came here today actually," Mycroft continued, "I plan on proposing to Gregory and I wanted to make sure you approve of my chosen partner."

While Mycroft would still marry Gregory without his parent's approval, he still hoped he'd get it.

"But we haven't even met him yet!" exclaimed his mother, seemingly forgetting all about Julian now.

"You will," said Mycroft, smiling now, at least his parents were going to give Gregory a chance, "he'll be here soon actually so maybe you should ask Julian to leave, we don't want to have to explain to Gregory why Julian is here."

"Of course," his mother laughed, and when to, politely, ask Julian to leave.

Things went smoothly after that with Gregory arriving about an hour later, giving Mycroft plenty of time to tell his parents all about his DI and how amazing he was.

They had a nice lunch together, just the four of them, before Mycroft and Greg had to return back to work. As they were leaving both his parents nodded to Mycroft, showing that they approved of Gregory and Mycroft couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

It was another six months before Mycroft actually proposed. He'd wanted everything to be perfect. He'd planned dinner at their favourite restaurant, where they'd had their first 'date', and where he was going to propose. However, on the morning the dinner was planned for he couldn't wait any longer and he'd gotten down on one knee as Greg had walked into the kitchen for breakfast. While it wasn't how he'd imagined himself asking for Gregory's hand, they both thought that it turned out perfect. Just the two of them, in their home, it couldn't have been more intimate.

Of course Greg said yes. He'd actually been planning to propose himself but was glad that it had been Mycroft who had; There was no way Greg would've made it as perfect as Mycroft had.

They kept the reservations for dinner that night to celebrate their engagement.

Sherlock was the first to notice the matching rings on Mycroft and Greg's fingers and had smiled to himself before insulting both of them.

Both their families and Greg's colleagues were thrilled with the news that they were now engaged.

The wedding didn't take place for another 12 months. It was just a small gathering of close friends and family but that didn't make the day any less special.

It didn't seem that long ago that they'd both been sitting in that restaurant, seemingly stood up by their dates, but now here they were, proclaiming to the rest of the world that they loved each other and that was never going to change.

* * *

Review? Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the ending :)

Also, you can find me on tumblr, spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
